Fire, The Fox and The Cat
by CrazyAmmy2012
Summary: They found each other in a forest and became friends. Now their adventure begin. They found a village which could accept them and they became great ninjas. But that isn't all! When they have to Konoha, the true danger had come. Horrible summary. Please Read and Review. I think that will be the best story I ever wrote. Pairing Naruto/ Yugito Nii; Kyuubi/ Fem.Nibi Rated T
1. Prologue

**So, another fanfiction xD Don't worry, I'm working on 'Killed by past', my other fanfic, too. But I had to write it! I really had xDD Read and Review, please. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO!**

* * *

"Please, let me go...! I didn't do anything..." a scared voice yelled desperately. It was a little boy with spiky blond hair, huge blue eyes which were full of fear, and tears of pain slowly fell down his cheeks which were marked with fox like whiskers. He wear a white T- shirt which was dirty and cut in some places and black shorts.

He was caught by a furious mob. The taller man grabbed the kid by the collar and took off a knife. The man smirked and the others did the same. The blonde boy was only five years old and now it was his moment to die. He knew it in the moment he saw them. There wasn't any chance for him to escape. The man continued to smirk, still holding the sharp knife in his strong hand. He moved it at the boy's throat. It was the end, the little boy knew better.

_'If I only knew what I did to them...'_ the boy thought as he waited for the man to finish what he started. He could still hear the others laugh. They were happy. They were happy because it was the moment of his death. Tears rolled down his cheeks heavily. He couldn't stop them, but at least he knew that they will made the villagers happy. When the man prepared to manage the boy the last hit, a demonic red chakra appeared and surrounded the little boy which now he was unconscious.

The man dropped the boy and the others watched in fear how the cloak of chakra took the form of a little fox with one tail. The boy opened his eyes and now the mob was freaked out. His normal blue eyes now were a blood red with slit like pupils. The boy roared and after a second the mob was covered in their own blood.

After he killed them, the red chakra cloak disappeared and the blonde dropped on his knees. He watched with fear and tears in his eyes his own hand. They were covered in blood too, like the lifeless bodies in front of him. What he did? He... He _killed _them. He knew he was the one who did it. But a question formed in his head... _'What- What I did when- when the world became black?'_

**"Kit, I think that I am the only one who can explain to you what just happened. But first of all I need you to run away from this damn village. I'm still asked myself why in hell you are still here. In your place, now, I would be far, far away from this stupid place." **a demonic voice said inside of his head. The five years old boy now was scared, really scared. But he tried his best not to sound scared._  
_

_"Sorry- sorry... I don't want to be rude but, please, can you tell me who you are? If- if you want to-" _he tried to continue but he lost his voice because of the fear he felt.

**"I feel that you are scared, are you? Eh, kit. You don't have to be scared because of me. I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune, but you can call me Kurama. I'm the nine tailed beast or bijuu. However, I'm sealed within you from five years by now, and this is the first time when I saw how your life is. Don't say anything! I know that you are really confused, but, don't worry, I won't hurt you. It's the first time when I contact you so I have to know some thing about you too." **The boy wanted to say something but he was cut off by the voice. **"What did I told you? Don't speak, damn, I want to finish. The seal weakened a bit so now I could offer you some of my chakra and speak with you." **the fox tried tu smile in its cage but he could feel that someone was getting closer to them, so the Kyuubi continued. **"Now, get up and run. Run the f..." **he paused when he realized what was about to say in front of a five years old boy. **"Tell me your name, kit." **the fox said, trying to repair his mistake.

The little boy tried to think at something then replied back at the fox._ "My name is Naruto, but- but why do I have to run away from there. That's my home..."_ the boy started but he was cut off by a kunai which was thrown at him. It missed the boy and hit the ground.

**"You asked why and you got the answer. Now run. I can speak with you while you will be running, trying to save your life... and be the way... you tell me that this hell is your home?" **the fox said wanting to see some action. The boy gulped while rising on his feet and started to run,... to run away from his... home?

After a while of running and hiding from the Anbu, Naruto reached the gates which were closed. _'Great, now what?' _thought the boy, but the fox still could hear him. It chuckled then said to the boy **"I think that I can give you some of my chakra. Use it to jump over the gates."** Naruto then could feel the powerful chakra coming from inside of him. For an hour or so he forgot about the massacre. When he killed the mob. He transfered the chakra in his feet an jumped. He was pleased when he observed that he did it.

**"Look, kit! A forest. You can hide there. It's getting dark so I think that is the time for you to find a place to sleep over the night. Tomorrow I will explain to you much more things. 'Night." **the fox said then it fell asleep on its huge cage.

"Just great." the little boy mumbled the he sat on the grass. It wasn't that comfortable like his bed, but he didn't comment. After a few minutes he fell asleep too, like the fox.

* * *

**_Next day_**

Naruto woke up when he heard some scream. Panicking, he decided to woke up the Kyuubi. _"Hey- hey... fox?"_ The boy then could hear the old fox mumbling something, then he heard a yawn. The fox was now fully awake. That was good. The blonde stood up onto his feet and starting to walk in the way where he heard the screams and the yells.

By the time Naruto was thinking about who or what made the strange noise he could hear Kurama's voice inside his head. **"What is that noise?" **the demon simply asked the boy. But then, it suddenly stopped in shock. **"Kit, keep moving in that direction. I know that the noise seems to be close, but it isn't. It is far away but I think that in that place we will find something interesting. I can sense another bijuu's chakra." **The boy gasped in amazement. he started running, curiosity started to get the best from him. The Kyuubi tried to smile, but he wondered which one of the bijuus it will be.

After three hours of running through the huge forest, the boy fell on his knees. His stomach rumbled loudly and the boy blushed in embarrassed. The fox iside of the cage smirked, then said. **"Looks like the kit is starving, right?" **

The boy continued to blush then nodded. He didn't eat anything for two days. Of course he was starving.

* * *

"Arghh..." yelled a little girl. She had long, straight, blonde hair and dark eyes. Her screams could be heard from miles. Some villagers from her village were following her and tried their best to hurt or kill her. One of them yelled at her.

"Come back there, you little demon cat! This was the last time when I let you come near my family." he screamed furiously. The girl gulped and tried her best not to be killed.

* * *

_**So this is the end of chapter one of my second fanfiction :D I think you guessed who the blonde girl is xDD So, if you really are curious about what will happen next you have to review. That will make me happy. x33**_

_**Don't forget, R&R ! Bye xD**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

_**Another chapter done xDD I know that it is short but I promise to you that the next one will be much longer. Let's see... I got 2 Reviews, 8 Favs and 9 Follows for the first chapter. Aww, thank ya! Of course specials thanks for KillerDonut and redlox2. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **** I do not own NARUTO! XC** _

* * *

Kyuubi glared at the huge gates which stood in front of him. He liked that he could get along with his jinchuuriki, but he didn't know how to explain to the five years old blonde boy. It was hard even for an adult to understand. He moved a little his tails. He would like to work with this boy, and he would be much pleased if the little boy will can in the future to control the demonic chakra. Now, that the boy was hungry was, a part, his fault. He told the boy ou run away from his village.

The villagers wanted to kill the boy, so the fox had to do something about that. The Kyuubi knew in the moment he took control, with his chakra, over the boy that they hated the kid. In the moment he saw through the boy's eyes the knife and the furious mob of villagers , he knew that.

The fox sighed and said to the little boy which was still blushing of embarrassing something. **"I can sense some human chakra near. I think there is a village. I can borrow you some of mine chakra and you can stele some food from the people."  
**

The kid, when realized what his tailed beast said, he gasped. "Wait, what? I can't steal from them." he said. The Kyuubi smiled sadly in his cage. **"You will have to, or, at least, you can try to ask some people if they can help you. If they don't want to help... Stealing can be a plan B." **he said, trying to explain what he had in his fox mind.

The blonde walked to the village. There were lots of people. It looked like Konoha, but it was much little. And there was one little thing that was different. The villagers didn't glared at him or tried to hurt him. They were smiling at him.

**"That's your chance, kit." **said the fox in his mind.

* * *

The five years old blonde girl tried to escape from the mad mob. He jumped in some bushed. For her relieve the villagers didn't saw her and they lost the girl.

A furious woman threw the knife away and it hit the ground near the bushes. The little girl who was hiding there flinched, but the woman didn't observed. "Let's hope that the demon cat will never come back in the village." she said and leave the place with the rest of the villagers. The little girl heard it and after the mob was really gone, she jumped out of the bushes and started to cry.

**"You shouldn't cry, kitten." **said a voice inside of the girl's mind. The child stopped and tried to understand who's voice it was. She gulped then tried to say something.

"Who- Who are you? I do not want to be rude..." she said. The mysterious voice giggled. **"Okay, kitten. I will tell you that my name is Nibi. May I ask... why are you here, in this forest? You don't know that's dangerous?"  
**

The girl stood up onto her feet and with curiousness and bravely she decided to confront the mysterious voice. "I know that's dangerous, but it is not that dangerous than the village. The villagers hate me, I don't know why." she said while she wiped her remaining tears. "By the way... my name is Yugito Nii. You can call me Yugito or Nii. I don't really care that much."

Nibi listened to the girl. First time when she contact her host and now she was about to make the girl her friend. Her first human friend. Nibi was the Two Tailed Beast and she was sealed in Yugito. The cat tried to smile in her cage but when she realized that she had to explain to a five years old girl everything...

"Hey, are you still listening?" asked an annoyed Yugito Nii. "I asked you where are you? Why I can't see you?"

**"Uh, oh... I was just thinking... And about where I am... It is a little hard to explain to you that."** said Nibi.

"Hard?" asked Yugito. She was just a five years old girl. Of course she was curious. When she tried to continue her stomach rumbled showing them that it was hungry.

**"The kitten is starving, is it?" **the cat teased.

* * *

**"Let's see, kit. An apple pie, some fruit, two cups with instant Ramen and some other sorts of food. I think that's enough. Put them in a bag and lets continue with our adventure." **said the Kyuubi while he was watching Naruto putting the food in a bag. The villagers were sweet with the boy and gave him some food for two or three days. He ate at a restaurant some Ramen. The owner liked Naruto in the moment she saw him.

In a way Naruto was proud of himself. He didn't need to steal, he got food because of his 'cute little face'. Naruto then chuckled at this thought.

Then he heard the sound of a stomach rumbling. He then jumped onto his feet and looked in the way where the sound came from. He wasn't near the village anymore. Who could it be. Could someone spy him? If so, why?

"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Naruto bravely. After he shouted a girl about his age showed up. She wear a black dirty T- shirt and black pants. She had blonde,long and messy hair. She tried to smile at him but her stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed then said.

"I am Yugito Nii. You?" she said in a rude manner. In the same manner the villagers of Kushi, her 'home', treated her. Naruto looked at her then he said his name in a cold voice.

"Naruto."

Kyuubi scanned the girl through Naruto's eyes then he said to his host. **"She is just like us. I can sense Matatabi's chakra." **The five years old boy looked away from the girl and replied to the fox. "Matatabi? Who's this? " Kyuubi chuckled when he thought about the cat, but didn't forgot to reply to the curious boy. **"She is the Two Tailed Beast. Is a two tailed huge blue cat with odd eyes."**

"What do you want?" Naruto barked at the girl.

The girl looked a little frustrated at Naruto's question. She glared at him and said. "I want nothing from you. Why I would, anyway?" she snapped back. Naruto glared back at her but Kyuubi said something before the boy would do something stupid... again.

**"Kit, when I said that she is just like you, I didn't refer only at the thing that she is the host of a bijuu too, but at the fact that she was alone..."** But Naruto didn't seem to care about what the fox was saying.

"Where is your family? Your... friends? You can't be alone in this forest." said the boy angrily. He didn't seem to like the girl's presence.

Yugito glared again at then she said without masking her curiosity and gave the boy a confused look. "'Family'? 'Friends'? What the heck are these things. I didn't heard about these in my entire life." She seemed to be angry because of the boy's actions.

* * *

_**Dun, dun, duuuuun! How was it? Did you liked it? If so, then Review, Fave and Follow. Thank ya xD Oh, I will also say that my first fanfic 'Killed by past' is on hiatus. **_

_**P.S.: Sorry because I think that I have some mistakes here and there!**_

_**Don't forget, R&R (Read and Review)! Bye xDD**_


	3. Chapter 2: Thoughts -part one-

_**Lets's see... For this story I got 9 Reviews, 11 Favs and 13 Folows. Yay xDD**_

_**Reviews Reply (Chapter 1+ Chapter 2):**_

_**redlox2- **Yeah, they meet but it will take a while until they will become friends. By the way, thx for reviewing. _

_**KillerDonut- **Hope you like this chapter X3  
_

_**KiyomiShizuru- **Thx for the review. xD  
_

_**Kirosh- **I love the Naru/Yugi too X3 They are so cute together.  
_

_**Kur0Kishi- **The truth is that Naruto isn't super powered. Kyuubi just helped him when he fainted... But when they will reach in Kumo, Naruto will have to show his power, not Kyuubi's.  
This is the second time when I write a story in English. And I know that sometimes I get lost in my own ideas.  
I will try my best in the future chapters. By the way, Thx for reviewing. _

_**foggraven- **Thx for the review C:  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NARUTO! **_

* * *

Yugito glared again at then she said without masking her curiosity and gave the boy a confused look. "'Family'? 'Friends'? What the heck are these things. I didn't heard about these in my entire life." She seemed to be angry because of the boy's actions.

Naruto just glared at her and took his bag with the food. "I do not care, anyway." he said with a cold voice, then he turned his back at the girl and continued his 'trip'. Yugito Nii glared at him too and did the same as him. They continued to walk away from each other.

The two beasts watched their Jinchuuriki how they continued to ignore each other. Entertainment hit the two bijuu and they started to laugh in their own cage. _'Kids' pride' _they thought. Luckily for them, they interrupted their mind connection with the kids, so they couldn't hear their laugh.

* * *

**_Naruto's mind, Kyuubi's cage_**

Three hours passed and the Kyuubi didn't know anything about his Jinchuuriki, because the kid find out a way to interrupt all the ways the fox could've use to have a connection with the world, besides Kurama wondered what happened with the girl.

He could hear that the female Jinchuuriki was starving, because even he, who hard could hear something from the world, except his host, heard the girl's stomach rumbling, telling her that it wanted food. In a way the fox felt horrible. They, he and Naruto, had enough food to share with the girl, but the boy, the girl too, were blinded by pride. At first he nearly exploding into laughing when he looked through Naruto's eyes to watch the girl's reactions at whatever the boy said to her, but then the fox felt sad for her.

**"Hey, kit" **the Kyuubi called for his host. **"How are you now?"** he asked, trying to start a conversation. He waited but didn't received any answer. He thought that his Jinkuuriki didn't want to speak with him, or the boy was asleep. Damn it, the fox didn't know what time it was. It was night, morning or afternoon...

After a few minutes, or hours, Naruto voice called the fox._ "Hey, furball. How are you?" _The fox groaned because the boy called him 'furball'. He didn't like when people did it.

**"I'm fine... What about you? You interrupted our connection and I can't see where are we... oh, and by the way, how you did that. You are pretty smart for a five years old boy." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto smirked and then he said to his bijuu. _"I found out how to do that after the girl left, ya know? By the way, I did it because you are annoying sometimes." _the boy whispered the last sentence. The fox heard it and growled.

**"You are the one who is annoying. And you still didn't answer to my question. Where the..." **he paused a little then continued. **"... Where are we?"**

_"We still are in the forest."_ the boy said with a bored face. _"Ya know, I can hear you, but I still don't know how you look like and I remember that you wanted to explain something to me when the villagers attacked me." _The boy continued. He knew that Kyuubi was a nine tailed fox, with red orange fur, red eyes and he heard that the fox attacked the village five years ago.

Silence. No one said a word to each other a few minutes, but the Kyuubi sighed the tried to... smile. Then he broke the silence. **"You are still a little boy. I see that you are very smart when you want to, but what I want to tell you is that even for an adult will hard to understand all these things. I will tell you when you will be... I don't know, thirteen years old? Anyway, the other question. You want to see me. You can't right now because the seal is pretty strong now."**

_"I still do not understand but, whatever..."_ the boy said continuing to walk through the forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Argh... Who was that boy and who think he was to speak with me like that!" Yugito yelled while she was trying to find something to eat. "Oh, and by the way..." she yelled at her bijuu which was asleep in her cage. "Again... Who the hell you said you are?"

Nibi moaned and she opened her eyes when she heard the girl's voice. She then shut them back. The neko didn't liked her cage. It was ugly, and dirty, and...

"I asked you something!" yelled the five years old girl, the she sat down, on the ground. The cat remained silent. Nibi knew that in moments like that the good thing for you to do is to shut up and wait to the other person to calm down. Tears started to roll down the girl's checks. She was so alone, and this meeting with the blonde boy... She knew that she was a stupid little girl back then. '_But that foolish stupid blonde boy, Naruto, was the one who started it...'_

Nibi just listened to the girls thoughts. She always did that when she was bored or she wanted to find out more things about her Jinchuuriki.

"Why am I so alone...?" Yugito whispered.

* * *

_**Next day, with Naruto**_

The blonde boy woke up. He slept under a tree on the grass. He liked to stay here, in the forest. No one wanted to hurt him, yell at him, hit him... Even the animals of the forest were sweet with him and helped him to find food. The food he got from the little village was now over and the only things he ate in the latest days were berries.

He liked to stay there, but he knew that he had to find a new home and he wanted to became a ninja, so he needed help. Even if he was only five, he lived nearly his entire alone plus he had the fox which told him what to do for example when it was raining.

Naruto nearly burst into laughing when he realized that two weeks ago he still was in the damn village which used to call 'home'. Also he realized that he was an idiot back then and the fox was right when he told him that no one would call a place were all wanted him dead 'home'.

"Yo, fox." Naruto called his furry friend. He could hear how the fox woke up lazily, mumbling something about 'no one want me to get some damn sleep'. The boy chuckled. He liked to hear the annoyed voice of the fox. He thought that it was, in a way, cute.

**"No one will call an annoyed fox _'cute'_, kit." **The fox said to his host. The five years old blonde boy frowned then he went on a serious mode. "You always are like that..." he mumbled. "It is not funny anymore." he continued. The fox coughed. **_"Excuse me?"_ **he said in an angry tone. But the he stopped when he realized that someone was watching them He could sense another chakra. **"Kit, please, shut up a little." **This annoyed the boy much more as he yelled to the fox.

"Why you are like that? You change the moods so often. Like you want to hide me something. You remind me of the people I will never trust!" The boy could feel that he had tears in his eyes. But now he realized that he was exactly like the fox. A minute ago was happy, now was sad.

**"That doesn't matter now, kit." **He said sensing another source of chakra. **"What matter now is..."**

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_So, what do u guys think about it? Is it good? Don't forget, ___****Review, Fave and Follow if you liked it. xDD I have to tell u that from now on I will update once a month.**

**____****Oh, yeah. Don't forget that if you really liked it, if you have something to tell me about this story (some ideas or if I have some mistakes) Review.**

**____****R&R (Read & Review)**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**_AN: I know that you wanted the next chapter but I am Planning to rewrite this! Chapter one will be edited and some things will change. But don't worry. It's the same idea. _**


End file.
